Expect the unexpected
by ViCtOrY45
Summary: Bella was always ment to be a part of the Cullen clan she's just been living the wrong story with the wrong Cullen AU
1. Chapter 1

Two years and I'm finally back with my "family". Why did I have to come back here? I was finally happy with my life and then I'm told that I have to spend time with the people I once called family. I probably should have missed them more, but to be perfectly honest I didn't miss them at all I found something so much better while away. I knew eventually I would have ended up coming back sooner or later. But here I am back sooner than I wanted to be. I guess I go in and get this over with.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose is that you?" Once Esme says that everyone comes running to the door.

"Yeah mom it's me." I can tell they're all shocked by me calling her mom. "So are we going to stand here all day or oomph." I was just tackled by a 5 foot nothing pixie. "Hey Alice miss me?"

"Yes I did I just can't believe that you're here! How long are you here for? Where have you been? What have you been doing?" I couldn't help myself I just had to laugh at her, she was talking so fast I almost didn't understand any of her questions.

"How about we go inside and talk." Carlisle suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." I answered.

Before Alice could drag me away I gave both Esme and Carlisle a brief hug. Before I could do anything else I was being hauled into the living room. Once we were all sitting I took the time to really look at everyone.

Esme and Carlisle looked happy that I was finally back with the family. Emmett was looking at me with questioning eyes, he was the only one in the house who I had kept in contact with but even then he didn't know the whole story. Edward was his usual broody self, god he needs to have that stick he has stuck up his ass removed. Hmm I wonder if Carlisle would do it for him. Alice and Jasper were both bouncing up and down in pent up excitement.

"So Rose where have you been?" This is exactly why I didn't want to come back, too many questions.

"Well Esme I've just been traveling, and exploring new places." At least I didn't lie.

"Why can I only read some of your thoughts?" Edward snapped at me.

"I don't know it's your power not mine how should I know. Maybe it's faulty and if it is that's not my fault." The nerve of some people.

"Edward what do you mean you can only read some of her thoughts?" Carlisle asked looking curiously at me.

"I'm only getting bits and pieces of what she's thinking everything else is fuzzy." Edward growled out.

Thank goodness for that score one for Rosalie.

"Well Eddy boy I have no clue what to tell you it's not my fault that you're failing at this who mind reading thing." Hmmm someone's a little sensitive about that.

"Uhh Rose your phone is ringing." I was wondering what that was.

"Thank you Alice. Can you guys excuse me for a little while? I really have to take this call, but I'll be more than happy to talk about this when I come back." After receiving a nod from everyone I ran into the woods far enough away that they family wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Hello."

"Hey Rose how are you doing? Did you make it in one piece?"

"Yes I made it in one piece Nick. I'm good I just miss her and can't wait to see her again."

"She can't wait to see you either. So we've made plans and Chuck is expecting us in the next three days I'll let you know for sure when the boss gives me the concrete details. Apparently I'm so out of it that she won't tell me anything until the day we leave." I wonder why.

"Well Nick remember the last time we went on a trip? You told everyone where we were going and what we were doing. I'm pretty sure the mail man or the clerk at the video store needed to know what exactly you were going to do to your woman when we got to the hotel room. They still can't look any of us in the eyes still because of you." She turned them both into stuttering messes.

"Eh details details everything ended up okay didn't it? for the most part we all made it back in one piece. I can assure you that those conversations were the cornerstone to my relationships with those guys." Cornerstone my ass.

"That's true well I guess I better get back to the house before they come looking for me. So tell them both I love them, miss them, and can't wait to see them again. Remember though if anything happens to either of them I promise I will cut your left tit off and give it to Tanya as a gift." I swear one mark and I may flip.

"Okay alright I get it they'll make it there in one piece. Have fun I love you and I'll call you later Rosie Posie." Bitch.

"Don't call me that and I love you too Nick. Talk to you later." I can't believe that it's only been a day and I miss them as much as I do.

"Who's there?" Sneaky very sneaky but I still know that someone's there. Gotta love these enhanced senses.

"Relax Rose it's just me everyone was getting worried about you so I came to check and make sure that you're okay." I ca bull on this she's probably been listening in on my phone conversation.

"Really Alice is this how it's going to be from now on? Me not getting any time to myself and someone listening to everything that I say? How is that fair to me?"

"Ross clam down you've just been gone for a long time and we just wanted to make sure that everything is okay." Ugh we really need some boundaries here.

"I just don't want to talk about it. So lets go back to the house so we can get the inquisition over with." This is going to be the longest day ever.


	3. Chapter 3

"Was it really necessary to send her after me? I was coming back as soon as I got off the phone."

"We know that Rose but.."

"Who is Nick and why would you be waiting for him to come here?" What a little shit.

"That is none of your concern. This is why I left in the first place there is no privacy in this house between the two of them! I can't deal with this right now I need to leave before I say something that I won't regret." Maybe Chuck will let me go stay with him until the cavalry gets here. "If any of you follow me then I will leave again. So please just give me my space for now."

With that being said I turned to leave before any of them could say anything to try and stop me.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB RB

**Alice's POV**

The awkward silence was finally broken by the jokester of the family. "Should we follow her?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Emmett you heard what she said, I'm sure that if we do not respect her wishes she will leave for good." Well no duh Carlisle if I was her I would leave faster then you could even imagine.

"Alice is it really necessary to think like that?" Why yes Edward it is.

"Can we get back to the point here guys?" Thank you Jasper.

"Alice can you see where she is?"

"Esme I don't think that's a good idea you heard her." Emmett snapped.

****VISION****

_"Hey Rose its been awhile, how is everyone doing?" Rosalie removed herself from the familiar mans arms before answering._

_"Well the group is going to be here sooner rarer than later, I just got off the phone with Nick. On the down side I got into it with my family so I was wondering if I could.."_

_"Rose *snort* I thought you would have been here sooner. Your stuff has arrived and so has some of the extra house stuff you sent ahead you can go make yourself comfortable. Just so you know Tanya is here already she showed up about an hour ago. Your boxes are in the basement if you want to get you rooms ready so go crazy kid." Rosalie gave him another hug before thanking him and walking into the house._

_"It's good to be home dad I missed you."_

****END VISION****

Woah that was weird.

"What was that? Who was that?" Questioned a confused Edward.

"What did you guys see?"

"Well Alice why do t you tell the family what we've just seen." Ordered Edward.

"Rose was outside of a house talking to an older human man about people ht were coming into town to see them. He also said something about how she could get her room ready and her stuff was in the basement. When she walked into the house she called him dad and told him it was good to be home." I explained still trying to understand what I had just seen.

"The man also said something about Tanya being there." Added Edward.

"Well fuck she has a whole nother family why would she need us still?" Good question Emmett.

"Children I don't think it's as simple as what you're saying. We should wait until she comes back home to talk about it with her. Jumping to conclusions will help with nothing at the moment." Carlisle commented softly.

From what I gathered it's going to be awhile before she comes home or will even be around us. She's changed so much since the last time I've seen her what I can't tell is whether it's for the better or worse.

"From what I've seen from Alice it won't be as simple as her coming back from wherever she's been and everything being the same as it was. She's not the same Rosalie."

"Well children all we can do is wait patiently for her to come home so we can talk. That means everyone here will respect her wishes to leave her alone for the moment until she says other wise." Well put Esme.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB RBRB

**Rosalie's POV**

"Hey I didn't expect you to be here until after the girls showed up."

"Well Tanya when you have Edward and Alice in one house after being able to have secrets you kind of have trouble when you know they're in your business." That right there is the understatement of the century.

"I don't know how you did it for so many years before this. I honestly have some crazy respect for that." Yeah well it's a gift.

"Well all you have to do is think of your thoughts being hidden behind a wall and make some expected decisions that Alice can see and then they leave you alone for the most part." It does get really tiring trying to have some kind of privacy in that house.

"Like I said I give you props for how long you were able to do it for, I would have flipped my shit after the first year."

"Well I felt alone you know. The one person I thought I was going to spend my life with was probably dead so I thought they were the only thing I had left. Now I know the truth that she's alive and we have a family together I can't go back to them. They don't feel like my family anymore. Yeah I still care about all of them well maybe not Edward but I don't know it's just not the same anymore."

"Well you do have your own family to worry about now. So maybe that's it I'm sure if you wanted to though the y would take you back with open arms."

"You're right but sometimes it gets complicated and exhausting to keep up with the Cullen clan. I mean they know nothing about this situation, but they still expect me to pretty much spill the beans about everything it's like nothing is sacred to them." And it pisses me off.

"Well now all you have to worry about is you and your family. Don't let the Cullen's control you anymore. You are worth more then that and you know it."

"It's not even that they try and control me it's that they just have no boundaries and pry as much as they can. I know it's going to be worse once they realize that I'm not going to be running back to them." I just need to start worrying about me and mine.

"Well Rose seeing as it bothers you I promise to try and contain my snooping...for the moment. How long before they start sniffing around over here?"

"Tomorrow the day after if I'm lucky. I just hope it's after the girls show up. I have a question for you is it normal for me to be missing her to the point of it being physically painful?" The tugging in my chest is pretty distracting, I thought it was all in my head but it just keeps getting worse and worse.

"Our bonds are different but I can feel a pull that's telling me to go to her but its nothing I can't handle. Hey wipe that look off your face. You are not weak the bond you have is with an alpha and they both explained how much stronger your bond is than then the average bond. Even though I couldn't love Nick more out bond will never be as Unbreakable as yours is even if we do choose to start a family. Whether you like it or not you are special and so is Bella, and Lillian just strengthened that bond between you." That was the worst pep talk ever.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay first of all thanks for that secondly I hope that motivational speaking isn't something you want to get into because that was just horrible." Well now that that's over I guess I go fix up our rooms. "Wipe that look off your face Tanya it's not very attractive. I'm going to go get the rooms ready so we won't be running around trying to get everything ready right before they show up."

"Wow how smart of you to think ahead. It only took how many years for you to be able to actually use your brain." What a bitch...no wonder we're friends.

"I have no idea why I put up with you. One of these days I'm going to kick your ass and not even think twice about it. Hell I'll even kick Nick's ass if I need to so watch it tramp."

"Words can hurt Rose. Like you could take me anyways Barbie." One of these days I swear to go-

"Now girls calm down no fighting in the house. You remember what happened last time don't you?" In my defense I didn't start it.

"Charlie you know that wasn't our fault we were forced into it by the others and things just kind of escalated from there."

"I never thought I would be saying this but Charlie she's right the two if us were getting along but once we were involved we were the responsible ones that went outside. So the broken household items weren't our fault." The house looked like the start of a episode of hoarders.

"Well I'll give you guys that did you guys want to join me for dinner?" Let's see human food or no human food that is the question.

"I think I'll pass Charlie I want to get everything ready and then call the girls."

"Yeah what Malibu Barbie said." I will seriously deck her one of these days.

"Well Tanya I hate to be the one to tell you this but well how do I put this delicately? You are also blonde and Barbie-ish. So are you the pot or the kettle." Score one for Charlie.

"Well Chuck you and I were good until that came out. You sir better watch yourself. You never know when freak accidents could happen. Like less hair everywhere, some pink clothes, and maybe some random male dancers showing up at your work you know things of that nature." I think she's the oldest one in the house and that's what she comes up with.

"Wow what a big scary vamp, that's what you came up with oh how on earth will I go on with my life?" He has a point.

"Well as fun as this has turned out to be I think I'm going to go get to work so I will see you guys later."

Tanya's POV

"So how is she doing?" That is a very good question. "This is the farthest she's ever been away from them, the bond is telling her to go back to them immediately. I'm guessing that it's also getting painful for her even though she won't admit it. It doesn't help that she got into it with the Cullen's before she came over. She has a sense of duty to them even if she doesn't want it. I see her feelings towards them are going to get worse before they get better." Her sense of duty is a gift and a curse to her. "I have a feeling her anger is going to get the best of her very soon."

"You and me both." I just hope nobody important gets caught up in her anger.

"All we can do is be there for her if that happens."

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

If anyone were to be passing by the house at this hour there would certainty be questions on how one very feminine woman was moving a complete bedroom set, while another was lifting a couch and love seat at the same time with no help. Most curious of all was the older gentleman watching both of them seemingly unfazed by the goings on in his house. Gone are the women moving the furniture, two blurs could now be seen dashing through the house while looking for the ringing phone. The only male in the house was still sitting calmly chuckling to himself while reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cell phone. Still chuckling to himself he answered the phone.

"Hello this is Chief Swan." When Charlie looked up he was met with two pairs of disgruntled honey colored eyes.

"Hey dad how are you doing? Have the girls made it to the house yet?"

"I'm good sweetheart. How are you and the other girls doing? Why yes they've both made it over today. I believe thy are getting the stuff ready for your arrival." Twin growls were heard when Charlie didn't immediately hand over the phone.

"Tell them to calm down they'll get their turns on the phone. Everything is going according to plan, we just have a couple of more things to pack so we maybe there earlier then expected." The smile on Charlie's face could have lit up all of New York for as wide and happy it was. Although the smiles that the women were sporting was a close second.

"That is great to hear Bells I can't wait to see you guys. I know Tanya and Rose are waiting with bated breath. Maybe then you guys can keep them under control." Giggles could be heard across the phone line.

"Oh please dad it never turns out that way and we all know that." With a roll of his eyes Charlie nodded.

"I could always hope. I guess I hand over the phone before one of them snatches it from me. So give my love to everyone and I'll talk to you later." Instead of asking who wanted the phone first Charlie put it on speaker and put it on top of the table "Now remember girls," he started with a serious face "this is my work phone so no fighting over it, I don't want it to be a casualty of one of your fights...sorry one of your disagreements." Charlie corrected himself when he saw the girls were going to protest. "Now you both be the adults I know you can be." With that Charlie or up and walked out of the room.

"Hey Tanya, hey Rosalie, how are things going in Forks?" By mutual agreement Tanya started to speak for the both of them.

"We'll so far, we have both made our way home and started getting the rooms ready for you guys. Rosalie has gotten into it with her family and I have decided that I would like a pet so any ideas on that would be greatly appreciated. " The more that Tanya spoke, the more stunned Rosalie looked.

"First off I would like to point out that you are a vampire, so what kind of animal could you find that wont run away from you? Secondly what do you mean Rosalie got into a fight with her family is she okay? She's not hurt is she?" The questions were suddenly stopped when a soft sweet giggle was heard over the phone.

"Bells I'm fine no physical fights, just me walking out and coming home so I won't have to deal with any of them at the moment. So you don't have to come rushing to save me at the moment. Calm yourself before you get Lillian worked up, you know how she gets." With a snort of disbelief Tanya interrupted.

"She's worse then the both of you put together." With a roll of her eyes Rosalie continued on like she was never interrupted.

"I'm pretty confident that I can hold down the fort until you guys show up. If I need any help I'm sure that Tanya can help me out since she has so many MORE years of experience then me."

"As offended as I feel I should be because of that last comment she is right Bella. I am older then the both of you put together so sometimes I do know what I'm doing even if it doesn't seem like I do. Oh Rosalie stop rolling your eyes at me, you know that I'm awesome and you love it. I know you just don't want to admit it so be a doll and just smile and nod, or the next time you and Bella want some time alone I will be sure to send both Lilly and Nick your way." The speed in which Rosalie decided to smile an nod was something that she had never reached before. If you were to ask her to do it again, she would probably try once and say it was impossible to do.

"Watch yourself Tanya you're forgetting that I still have Kate's number and I would be more than willing to have her come visit us for a couple of months. I'm sure Maria would love to come to Forks, and I know Lilly is always more then willing to spend time with her favorite aunts. I also know no matter what they already had planned they would be willing to drop it to spend time with Lilly." The look of smug satisfaction on Tanya's face was replaced by shock and horror.

"Score one for Bella. Way to go babe but can we get back to the topics at hand, like when are you guys coming? And how has my baby been?" A loud crash could be heard over the phone followed by muffled shouting.

"Listen guys I really want to talk but apparently I have two children running around over here instead of just one. So we are coming the day after tomorrow and your baby is doing just fine. Dammit Nick what in the hell were you two doing in there? Rose babe I have to go. I love you I'll see you soon. Tanya I promise not to do any laying damage to your mate. Bye guys." Both blondes had been staring at the phone listening to the panicked brunette with amused and slightly worried looks on their faces.

Rosalie's POV

"So what do you think they got into and why wasn't she with them? She knows how they get when they're left alone together." That is a very good point.

"Well there was no major screaming or freaking out from Bella so it must not have been anything to bad but I guess we'll find out once they get here and Lilly tries to rat out Nick an blame her for everything that happened." I swear whenever Nick is babysitting she turns into a four year old that has some serious issues and one of these days someone is going to be seriously injured with all of the crap they pull.

"So I guess we worry about this later. Now that I think about it we kind of lucked out that Bella acts her age and not at all like my mate. Just think about how bad things would get with three of them." She's right I got lucky with Bella.

"Just don't say things like that when they get here, Nick might make it her goal to turn Bella to the dark side." That thought is enough to give me nightmares.

"So I heard some of your conversation, what did Thing 1 and Thing 2 get into today?" I was wondering what had happened to Charlie.

"Well that's a good question Charlie but Bella didn't tell us because she had to make sure that no one had died. So it probably wasn't too bad but you know how the girls get when they're left alone together." Well put Tanya.

"Well I haven't felt anything from that way in a while so I'm not to worried. I think they just wanted to get her in one of her moods, you know how she gets when you aren't around Rose. Maybe it was their way of calming Bella down. Not the best way bit effective none the less." He does have a point. Bella feels the bond even more strongly then I do. "Well girls I guess I go hit the sack. Before I forget are you guys going to school and if so what are your stories?" Hmmm school or no school?

"Yes Charlie we are going to school and just so you know I am Tanya and this is my cousin Rosalie. We decided to move here so we could stay close to our girlfriends Isabella and Nikolette Swan. Their dad Charlie was nice enough to let us stay with them since we were orphaned at a young age. Boom what now?" Well I guess somebody has been thinking about this quite a bit.

"I'm impressed Tanya I didn't think you could keep a train of thought going for that long. I guess I learned something new today. Now guess who gets a gold star for the day." When you see Charlie this way it's easy to see where Bella gets her personality from.

"You do remember that I am hundreds of years older then you are so watch it child." Way to make nice with your girlfriend's dad.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch granny. So I will get you guys registered for school tomorrow so you guys won't have to do it." Well there's one less thing for me to worry about.

"Thanks Charlie goodnight. We'll see you tomorrow." I feel like I'm forgetting something what could it be? "Um Tanya what are we telling people about Lilly? There is no denying who she belongs to."


End file.
